Dahlia Qadri
Dahlia Qadri was a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital until she was fired. History Interview Dahlia came into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for an interview to be considered for an internship. She believes patient connection is as important as surgical dexterity. She likes to bond with patients over an anecdote. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Dahlia attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Hospital Hacking When the hospital was hacked, the doctors had to resort to using old school methods to diagnose and treat patients. ("Out of Nowhere") Helping Jackson Dahlia worked with Jackson developing his proposal for the surgical contest. When Catherine approached her about another project she wanted Jackson to work on, Dahlia wrote both proposals and told Jackson she liked the other one. She wrote both proposals in under 3 days total, which meant that in order to accomplish this, she didn't sleep at all during that time. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") Tyler Richardson When Tyler Richardson was brought in with a chunk of metal in his leg, Dahlia was charged with escorting him to the CT. On the way, he woke up and pulled the metal of his leg, causing profuse bleeding. Thinking quickly, Dahlia pulled off her hijab and used it to slow the bleeding, saving Tyler's life. Later, while scrubbing in for the OR, Owen was suprised that she had removed her hijab and she replied that her hijab is "a symbol of her faith, but her faith is about service and compassion." She scrubbed in on the surgery, which Tyler survived. Later, Owen returned her hijab to her, after having it washed. ("You Really Got a Hold on Me") Trauma Certification The time came for the interns to go through their Trauma Certification Drill. Owen set the scenario where a Cessna crashed into a Greyhound bus. April interrupted and said that the evacuation helicopter wasn't coming and people were dying. Their job was to save lives. Owen judged the competition, but April hung around to help and insistently made the scenarios worse. She even had a second plane crash hit Andrew, who was helping monitor. She also added rain with a hose. The difficulties ended when April was paged away. Owen helped the interns calm down and continued the drill. When April returned, she learned that Casey had been the one to page her away. He realized that she was endangering the patients the most, so he removed her from the equation. She told him he was trying to cheat and after she "cheated" at her certification, a man came into the hospital and died because she couldn't save him. She then started crying and performing CPR on a dummy while the interns watched. Andrew stopped her and she said the certification was done. ("Caught Somewhere in Time") Contest After several of the doctors ingested weed cookies, Meredith told the interns they'd have to step up more and told them to keep track of what they did and whoever did the most would win a contest and get to scrub in with her on a Whipple. ("Judgment Day") Saving April After April was in a car accident and came to the hospital hypothermic, Dahlia and the other interns took shifts with the attendings doing CPR. ("Cold as Ice") Alex and Jo's Wedding On the day of Alex and Jo's wedding, Dahlia was part of the group that went to the wrong wedding. When they realized what had happened, they all rushed to get on a ferry out to Bainbridge Island. Despite a series of delays, Jo and Alex eventually got married on the ferry, witnessed by their friends. ("All of Me") Motorcycle Crash Dahlia helped treat Cheryl Giles after she and her husband crashed a motorcycle. After the dog they served to avoid hitting got loose in the ER, Dahlia was sent to chase it down. She caught it, but when Cheryl said they couldn't keep the dog, her son let it loose again. Dahlia chased the dog down again, but couldn't catch it. However, when she gave up and sat down, the dog jumped up next to her. She ended up taking the dog home. ("Broken Together") Julius Guerra Julius came into the hospital with trouble breathing after an apartment fire. They did an x-ray, which showed a pulmonary bleb. He'd had it since he was a child and didn't want it removed because he couldn't afford the surgery. Because he had so much difficulty breathing, Alex didn't want to let him leave without having the bleb removed and nicked Julius with a scalpel to make an excuse to take him into surgery. Dahlia saw what he did and said she'd have to report him. She did, but when Julius woke up, he was relieved that it was gone and knew his mother would be happy as well. ("Momma Knows Best") Wind Storm During the wind storm, Dahlia helped treat Georgia, who was impaled with shards of glass. She also scrubbed in on her surgery. ("Blowin' in the Wind") After the power came back, Cece was waiting in the OR for her transplant. Dahlia monitored her and was sent to find out how much time it would be before the organs were ready and found that the procurement hadn't started yet. After the transplant started, Dahlia assisted. Cece ultimately died during the surgery. ("Shelter from the Storm") Working with Meredith Dahlia was on Meredith's service and helped develop a treatment plan for her patients. ("I Walk the Line") Mass Overdose When a flood of patients came into the ER with opioid overdoses, Dahlia treated a patient with a shooter's abscess and got a lesson in schooling her facial features. Later, when Ralph Tennyson came into the ER with lesions all over his feet, Dahlia debrided them and bandaged them. ("I Want a New Drug") Skinning Fish Jackson was treating Rick, who had been burned over a large portion of his body. He decided to use fish skin to graft the burns and had the interns skin the fish. When Richard learned the rest of the fish was being put in medical waste, he decided to host a fish fry and invited the interns. ("And Dream of Sheep") Math with Nora After being beat to the answer of a math problem with an 11 year old, Dahlia had Casey and then the other interns, plus Maggie and Bailey, come in and have a contest to see who could do the math the fastest on a series of problems. ("Add It Up") Abby Redding When Abby Redding came into the ER after being attacked and assaulted, Dahlia was on the case. She helped examine Abby and collect evidence after she agreed. When Abby needed surgery, Dahlia helped coordinate all the women of the hospital coming together to line the halls so she wouldn't have to see the faces of any men. ("Silent All These Years") ER Work Dahlia was working in the ER on Avi Styron, who was in abdominal pain and waiting for a CT when Gemma Larson came in when a shoe impaled in her chest. Avi agreed that Dahlia should tend to her first. ("Head Over High Heels") Kari Donnelly Thirteen days after Kari's stem cell transfusion, Dahlia was charged with monitoring her and tracking her progress. ("Drawn to the Blood") When Kari's finger twitched, Dahlia helped monitor her to see if it would happen again. When she squeezed Toby's hand unconsciously, Dahlia said she'd seen it. She was also there to celebrate when Kari moved her hand again, more purposefully. ("Jump Into the Fog") Jai Prishna Dahlia worked on the case of Jai Prishna, who had fallen off a cliff and hung there for hours. She was present when he finally woke up after falling into a coma following a stroke. ("Nothing Left to Cling To") Skills Lab Wanting to find her joy again, Bailey set up a skills lab based around the case of Wade Foltz. She challenged the residents to determine his diagnosis and then practice their surgical skills for the chance to do a portion of the surgery. Dahlia incorrectly answered Bailey's question about the hardest part of the axillary-bifemoral bypass procedure, earning her a week of rectal exam assignments. Dahlia participated in the lab, but lost the skills challenge to Taryn. ("Back in the Saddle") Getting Fired Dahlia worked with Jo on the case of Shirley Gregory, who had been a patient of Meredith's. When Shirley refused to let anyone other than Meredith work on her, Jo had the idea to have Meredith video conference in to assist. After the surgery, Dahlia cried in the hallway. When Bailey found her, Dahlia explained that she had come to Grey Sloan to learn from Meredith and knew many other residents had as well. She was upset that Bailey had just fired her. Bailey then said she could have something in common with Meredith and said Dahlia was fired as well. ("Reunited") She found a job in Michigan. ("It's Raining Men") Relationships Romantic She has a crush on Jackson Avery. She thinks he is talented and attractive. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") Career She was a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital until she was fired after telling Bailey that she came to the hospital, as did many other residents, to learn from Meredith Grey. She re-matched to a hospital in Michigan. Notes and Trivia *She is the first prominent character to wear a hijab on the show. The first time hijabs were worn on the show was by extras in Be Still, My Soul. *She has very neat handwriting.Grey's Anatomy: B-Team *She was ranked third in her class.Broken Together, 15x02 *She grew up in Utah.Add It Up, 15x18 *She was bullied because she was the only non-Mormon in her school.Add It Up, 15x18 *She took two years of Integral and Differential Calc.Add It Up, 15x18 Gallery Episodic 14x04DahliaQadri.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06DahliaQadri.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07DahliaQadri.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08DahliaQadri.png|Out of Nowhere 14x12DahliaQadri.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x13DahliaQadri.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x16DahliaQadri.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x19DahliaQadri.png|Beautiful Dreamer 14x20DahliaQadri.png|Judgment Day 14x22DahliaQadri.png|Fight For Your Mind 14x23DahliaQadri.png|Cold as Ice 14x24DahliaQadri.png|All of Me 15x02DahliaQadri.png|Broken Together 15x04DahliaQadri.png|Momma Knows Best 15x08DahliaQadri.png|Blowin' in the Wind 15x09DahliaQadri.png|Shelter from the Storm 15x13DahliaQadri.png|I Walk the Line 15x14DahliaQadri.png|I Want a New Drug 15x17DahliaQadri.png|And Dream of Sheep 15x18DahliaQadri.png|Add It Up 15x19DahliaQadri.png|Silent All These Years 15x22DahliaQadri.png|Head Over High Heels 15x24DahliaQadri.png|Drawn to the Blood 15x25DahliaQadri.png|Jump Into the Fog 16x01DahliaQadri.png|Nothing Left to Cling To 16x02DahliaQadri.png|Back in the Saddle 16x03DahliaQadri.png|Reunited Episode Stills 14x07-13.jpg 14x07-14.jpg 14x13-6.jpg 14x13-7.jpg 14x13-8.jpg 14x13-18.jpg 14x13-19.jpg 14x13-20.jpg 14x13-27.jpg 14x13-28.jpg 14x13-29.jpg 14x24-6.jpg 14x24-8.jpg 14x24-12.jpg 14x24-42.jpg 14x24-43.jpg 14x24-44.jpg 14x24-46.jpg 14x24-47.jpg 14x24-66.jpg 14x24-67.jpg 14x24-68.jpg 14x24-69.jpg 14x24-70.jpg 14x24-71.jpg 14x24-72.jpg 14x24-74.jpg 14x24-75.jpg 14x24-76.jpg 14x24-77.jpg 15x08-17.jpg 15x08-18.jpg 15x08-19.jpg 15x19-7.jpg 15x19-13.jpg 15x22-17.jpg 15x22-18.jpg 15x22-19.jpg 16x02-1.jpg 16x02-2.jpg 16x02-17.jpg 16x02-18.jpg 16x02-22.jpg 16x02-23.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors